


An Impromptu Date

by iatethepotato



Category: RWBY
Genre: "Your date stood you up so I'm saving you from the eternal embarrassment of having to eat alone" AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iatethepotato/pseuds/iatethepotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake got stood-up on what was <i>supposed</i> to be a dinner date with another person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Impromptu Date

([based on a tumblr prompt](http://iatethepotato.tumblr.com/post/126701812623/danger-days-of-our-lives-likehemmins-imagine))

 

* * *

“Are you ready to order yet, ma’am?” the waitress asked as she refilled Blake’s water glass for the third time.

“Not yet, my date should be here soon, though.” She replied quietly.

“If you say so…” The waitress gave Blake a sympathetic look and left the table to serve the other customers. Another 10 minutes passed and the faunus girl was becoming more and more worried.

 _Where are they??? They’re already almost an hour late, maybe they just won’t show_ , Blake thought to herself. 10 more painfully long minutes came and went, but still no sign of her no-show date. Blake was becoming increasingly more convinced that she’s been stood up. Again. The raven-haired girl eventually gave up and began to stand up to go apologize to her poor waitress and leave the restaurant. As Blake grabbed her purse, a blonde figure she’d never seen before sat down across the booth from her, loudly explaining,

“sorry i’m so late, babe, traffic is crazy right now.” The girl then quietly adds, “Name’s Yang. Just go with it, yeah? Whoever didn’t bother to show up is an asshole.” Blake gave a small smile.

“You’re late.” She remarked, and mouthed a 'thank-you' at her new date. The waitress reappeared at the booth with another glass for water and the pitcher.

“Good evening, ladies. Will either of you be getting drinks?” She asked, noticeably more chipper than the past three times the girl has attempted to take Blake’s order.

“Diet Dr. Piper for me, please.” Yang answered.

“And an unsweetened Iced Tea, thank you.” Blake added. The waitress smiled.

“Alright, I’ll be right back with your drinks and to take your order.” She said, then disappeared to serve more customers.

“So…-” Yang began.

“I’m Blake.” The Amber-eyed girl cut her off. “ Do you save people from being stood-up often?” She joked. Her impromptu-date laughed.

“Not as often as one would think. It was mostly because someone as cute as you, does not deserve to be as sad as you looked back there.” A small blush formed on Blake’s cheeks.

“That’s awfully sweet of you to say. And thank you again for saving me.” The raven-haired girl said, in an attempt to not blush further.

“Hey, it’s no biggie. You are super cute, though.”

Blake was completely flustered. She struggled to think of a witty reply before the waitress returned with the two girls’ drinks.

“Here you girls go, now, what do the two of you want to eat?”

* * *

The rest of the evening went incredibly smoothly, much to Blake’s surprise. She and Yang had chatted the evening away, sharing funny stories and  discussing interests. After Yang paid the bill (She insisted, despite Blake’s protests), they walked out together onto the boulevard.

“Thank you again for this, you’re a nice girl, Yang.” Blake said.

“It’s really no problem.” Yang shrugged in reply, “Y’know, we should do this again sometime. Maybe go for a movie?” Blake laughed.

“That sounds like fun, I’d like that.” The amber-eyed woman replied. Yang pulled out her phone and handed it to her date.

“Here,” The blonde woman gestured to her smartphone, “Put your number in my phone so I can call you, and I’ll do the same with yours.” Blake smirked and entered the number into the keypad, saving it under the name ‘Blake Belladonna’, before giving it back to Yang, who had also temporarily borrowed Blake’s phone and inputted her number under ‘Yang the Xiao-babe’.

Blake looked at the new contact in her cellphone and raised her eyebrow a bit, humored by the blonde’s choice in contact-naming. “Xiao-babe is an...  _interesting_ last name.” She remarked.

“It’s ah- actually Xiao Long, I uh,  just thought it’d be funny to put my name in as that.” Yang responded nervously, earning yet another laugh from the, usually quiet, woman next to her.

“Well then, Yang ‘ _Xiao-Babe_ ’, it’s been a wonderful evening with you, but it’s getting rather late, I should head home.” Blake gave Yang a swift peck on the cheek before she began to walk towards her car. “And call me about that movie-date, k?” She shouted as she continued in the direction of the vehicle.

Flustered from the kiss, Yang only nodded and waved.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated any other fics in a while, I can promise you I'm working on them, though. I AM working on another chapter of "Actions Have Consequences", but was set back due to a human error that resulted in me losing half of the chapter. As for "Breaking the Ice" and "Fish out of Water", I've been... less than motivated to continue them. I am working on it though, so have patience.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot, and don't forget to leave a kudos and/or comment!
> 
> (\^v^/)


End file.
